الجمرة الخبيثة/Techniques
Anthrax's abilities are based on what he has and what he knows. But they are also a combination of things learned while going from one part in time to the next. Basic #Flight #Afterimage #Wild Sense #All variations of the Ki Blast. #All variations of the Energy Sphere/Ball. #All variations of the Energy Wave. #All variations of the Explosion Wave. #All variations of the Energy Bullet. #All variations of the Energy Blast Volley. #All variations of the Android Barrier. Intermediate Compressioned M22 Fragmentation Grenade - This is an powerful but EXTREME condensed Ki Spheres made to create the most adept explosive possible. The Compresses M22 has two types of damage: #The First is a standing Stick(Lock-on target) that immediately followers the opponent around on impact can cause Super Nova sized explosions. #Compress M22 Minis are basically 12 miniature compressed ki spheres that are thrown in pairs of threes. Each time that they are initially thrown they will almost always do x45,000 damage done and will distort and caused 'shell-shock' effect upon the opponents sensors. A.V.R.i.L. Ki Rockets - Basically Anthrax's body is a storage compartment of EXTREMELY condensed ki. His chest opens, revealing a set launcher of 24 different AVRiL(A'utomated '''V'elocity 'R'espawning 'K'i 'L'auncher)rockets that travel at speed of instantaneous(which rotate at a counter-clockwise fashion to adjust itself with whatever its targeting). On impact these rockets can do severe damage and effective break HIGH quantities of armor/shielding and general defensive make-up/buildup and also puncture the living organisms internal and external creation the point where it formulates subsidiary bleeding(i.e. by the level in rate of condensation x2, x4, x13, x45, x87 etc...). Also since Liandri drones are A.I., these rockets feature the '''"Fire and Forget" system. He can fire 10 rockets consecutively in a chain. Explosions are around a small city landscape to a near planetary crack. Ki Spider Bots - Like name suggest. This is series of close range spiderbots filled with condensed ki of the highest degree possible. He has a total of 12. On physical contact one spiderbot(When it explodes) does equal to the damage done with a energy attack by a Supreme Super Saiyan of x600. All of them if launched at the same time can destroy one planet and any other planets within the range of it's own solar system. X-Ray Generator - This is an electrical/magnetic power-amplification field created by the use of his Quantum Core modifications. Reaching a radius of 12km. Those trapped while inside the field's their speed is reduced to that of a goat as they also take continuous physical damage by the fields amplified suppressors x12. Armor defenses are also reduced as well by x300 and these decrease per the hour/minute(i.e. one singular opponent's defensive values drop by x300 per a minute in total then increase by x300 per an hour, etc..). The main issue with this is Anthrax is required to be stationary. Though this isn't a big issue for him as he can simple use any weapon or ability he has while this field is up. Full-Sail Techniques Summons The Unusually Droid Summoning - Anthrax can summon out of the current reality a droid made up of unknown origin and design. Stats: #This droid when summoning and contact will immediately active a Ion Core, which increases the damage it does by x55,000. #This droid upon activating its Ion Device, will pull out a deadly'' unnamed rifle'' which does can break sounds, space, time and all levels of planes and dimensions. One full power shot can blast through one multiverse to the next. #This droid has a the power to phase itself out of space, time, and reality(This include ALL variations of space, time powers yes even timeshifing;time warping, even permanent erasing powers). Quantum brEaK - Teleiosaurus Nightmare - Breaking into a past time of space unusually future, Anthrax has contracted a deal with the powerful and dangerous Teleios or preferably known as "The Great One." These are genetically grown dinosaurs altered with a mix of cybernetics o unknown. Summons 3 Types of Teleiosaurs: #The first is the''' Teleios Raptor MKIIVVX''' which moves at a speed of instant doing a barrage of slashing melee attacks. Each attack is improved by x97. #The second is the Teleiosaurus Vrbltr code-named "Barktooth" breaking the fabric of space and time doing a blasting attack that breaks reality warping levels by many miles. Practically eating away at the currently life-force and plane around itself, effectively chew it away out of existence. Also shielding Anthrax from the first 3 super-charged magic attacks by 100^100. #The thrid and final Teleios is the most dangerous of the rest.. The Teleiosarus Rex which blasts the target with a mental assault doing 5x more damage than the previous two Teleiosaurs put together. If the target happens to be a Android/Modified/Half Breed or not it will disassemble itself and converge all of it parts to the target in a attempt to corrupt his/her systems doing so will cause a self destruct sequence destroy both the opponent and the Teleiosaur in the process. Full Power Weapons Nemesis Ki Cannons - Anthrax was able to extend his weapons systems even further via conversion of the Nemesis tank cannonsthat replaces the plasma beam fire with EXTREMELY condensed ki instead which he has been building up since Age 102. Anthrax has two cannons, one on each shoulder. The aptitude in each shot fired in damage is equal to the Supreme Super Saiyan God form x1,182,000. The power can effectively stop most opponents in its place, break lesser one's defenses immediately and raze galaxies apart. Ultron Max Nemesis Ki Cannon Exterminator '''- The ultimate version of his original Nemesis Ki Cannons combined together to create the ultimate weapon in fire power. Can destroy a universe with one shot. However the time between firing more shots is EXTREMELY slow. Takes at least another hour to fire it again. This also leaves Anthrax vulnerable to counter attacks(I.e. e.m.p.s., deactivation of systems, etc...). '''Quantum Core U-Damage - An amplification device that increases all damage to his previous abilities by x100,000 for 1 hour. It is a nanoscopic amplifier which is solely tiny for the purpose of being removing by "pin-point" knocking. Defense Mechanisms 42 Alcove Subsidiary backup "On-The-Level" Targeting Arrays - Corresponding firing/targeting mechanism to responds to an All-Out-Attack grid(Who, where, what they are, what level of power, etc..). Capable of with standing and even foreseeing incoming attacks from all known levels of sources, all known levels of angles, all known levels of degrees and even all levels of known physical planes and dimensions. The grids levels of optimization is on a level of A.I. like but where as with A.I. it only does what its capable. For the OTL, the targetting systems are actually self aware and self learning where it will utilized the potential of an obvious mistake, rewrite that data next time, so and and so forth. Put-Pork Tactical Defense Mechanism - Responds into creating a defense sphere that holds, tanks and even resists and consumes levels of Ki-Outputted x70,000 degree. The pork design represents the levels of internal and external defenese on the target and adjust that level to equal the attacks produced as well as the attacks given when in-contact. In a way that these levels are being "pulled" off and replaced with one another. *Level 00 represents the assessment of Physical Attacks. *Level 01 represents the assessment of Ki Attacks. *Level 02 represents the assessment of Spirit Attacks. *Level 03 represents the assessment of Demon Attacks. *Level 04 represents the assessment of Magical Attacks. *Level 05 represents the assessment of Reality Warping Attacks as well as Dimensional Attacks. Primary, Secondary, Tertiary Shield O.B.O.T.O.S. - The Omega-ton Bionic Ocular Tertiary Observation Shielding box is Anthrax's most powerful defense yet. The first level if shielding resists non-energized physical attacks, the second layer covers Ki all the way to Spiritual attacks by x100,000,000,000,000,000, and the third and final layer is a combination of the last two but in-addition to telekinetic, kinetic, reality warps, including the degrees of Mana and absolute zen-Magic by x90,000. Combos #~Placeholder 1~ #~Placeholder 2~ #~Placeholder 3~ Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II